Alamat Palsu
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Miku mendapatkan alamat palsu dari Kaito. Tapi, eits... Yakin tuh gak salah alamatnya? Warning: OOCness, abalness, gajelas parah, don't like don't read  Review sangat dihargai ! xD


Merodine V Presented

**"Alamat Palsu"**

A/N: Fic ngaco, abal n' gaje asli bikinan Merodine Ririn yang terinspirasi dari lagu Ayu Ting Ting berjudul "Alamat Palsu". Hope you like it and please review ^^.

Warning: OOCness, Gajeness, Don't like, Don't read

Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik Vocaloid. Saya bukan Ayu Ting Ting. Dan saya bukan Bang Toyib (?) #ditimpukin sendal

* * *

><p>(<strong>Miku P.O.V)<strong>

Dimanaaa? Dimanaaa? Dimanaaa?

Aku sudah puter-puter komplek perumahan ini tapi masih aja nggak ketemu juga rumahnya 'dia'. Padahal aku udah dikejar-kejar sama anjing komplek, disangka pengemis sama satpam, dan bahkan dikira penyanyi dangdut yang lagi ngehits itu. Siapa deh namanya? Ng… Ayu Genting kan ya? #dilindes kereta. Ah gak penting. Aku sih ngefansnya sama SMOSH, trus Olga Syahputri, sama Surip. Ah ngapa jadi curcol? Back to topic…

Ok, jadi ceritanya aku dapet alamat nih dari temenku yang bernama Kaito. Dia bilang dia baru aja pindah rumah dan nyuruh aku buat dateng ke rumahnya hari ini juga buat benerin genteng. Parah banget dikata gue Mario Bross kali ya? (Ririn: Mario Bross tukang ledeng, bukan tukang genteng!). Yah intinya itu lah… Tadinya sih pengen minta tim "Termelet-Melet" buat nyari alamatnya. Tapi aku takutnya disiarin segala di acara "Jilat Investigasi". Kan repot tuh? Ntar aku ngalahin orang-orang yang terkenal lewat Mytube kayak Briptu (ab)Normal, Udin Se-Jagat Raya, apalagi Justin Bleber. Wah wah wah… Sosokku yang sekarang aja udah terkenal, apalagi kalau aku masuk (Red)Tube #dicekal Roy Suryo.

Menurut sumber yang aku terima sih harusnya alamat yang ada di tanganku ini 68% bener. Aku udah search di kiwipedia, go gele, sama hayoo! bener nih alamat. Kok masih gak ketemu juga alamat yang harusnya ada ini? Apakah mungkin barusan tergulung tsunami? Ah mana mungkin. Buktinya awan nggak mendung (apa hubungannya?). Oh! Oh! Atau mungkin aja dia lagi ikutan acara "Bedah Kampung" kali yak? Ah… Aku terlalu mengada-ada sepertinya. Hm… Ada tukang siomay keliling tuh. Coba tanya alamat ah sama tuh orang.

"Ng… Bang, tau alamat ini gak Bang?" tanyaku dengan wajah manis nan imut.

"Yah, Neng. Saya gak menerima permintaan kalau Neng gak beli dulu siomay saya," ucap tuh tukang siomay ngeyel.

"Yee si Abang," aku sweatdrop. Tapi daripada gak nemu-nemu nih alamat. "Yaudah deh Bang. Dua ribu aja,"

"Neng, jaman sekarang dua ribu dapet apaan sih Neng?"

"Yaelah si Abang. A**s aja nelpon cuma seribu. WC umum juga biasanya gak sampe dua ribu. Udah bikini aja!" ucapku. Tuh Abang malah menatapku dengan tatapan 'cantik-cantik-kok-pelit-banget-sih-?'. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan 'kok-tau-aja-kalau-Hatsune-Miku-itu-cantik-?'. Tuh Abang langsug muntah seember (?).

"Nih Neng," Abang itu memberikan sepiring siomay padaku.

"Eh Bang, dibungkus aja dah."

"HAH! Ngotor-ngotorin piring gue aja lo. Ckckck…"

"Yee… Sewot lo Bang? Kalo gak terima gue kagak bayar neh!"

"Iye, iye. Bawel." Akhirnya aku pun mendapatkan siomayku didalam sebuah plastik. Hahaha!

"Nah Bang, kan udah aku beli tuh siomaynya. Sekarang Abang tau kagak nih alamat?" tanyaku sambil memakan siomayku.

"Kagak tau," jawab Abang itu dengan polosnya. Aku cengo.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"$%^&%$^#$#*^%$^#*#!" sejuta kata mutiara pun keluar dari mulutku seraya timpukan plastik siomayku.

Hah… Ternyata aku dikerjain sama tuh tukang siomay. Parah banget deh. Sekarang lagi-lagi aku bingung deh mau nanya sama siapa lagi. Oh iya! Aku punya ide! Aku pake cara yang kayak di iklan X* aja tuh! Aku telponin semua nomer yang ada. Kali-kali aja ada nomer hape-nya si Kaito juga.

Aku masukan nomer asal ke HP-ku dan menelponnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo," ada suara seorang laki-laki membalas ucapanku.

"Ini dengan siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Anu… Ini dengan Pak Rosadi dari PT. M Ber. Jadi kami ingin memberitahukan pada anda kalau perusahaan kami jadi rugi besar akibat perlakuan anda! Saya ingin anda bertanggung jawab!"

Eh?

"A-Anu Pak… Saya gak tau-menau masalah ini,"

"Kamu jangan mengelak! Kamu kan yang membatalkan kerjsama kita dengan PT. Gayung Sentosa, PT. S.A Bun, dan PT. Man D!"

What the-?

"Gini ya pak ya. Kalau Bapak berani dateng coba kesini dan kita omongin langsung. Saya ga ada sangkut pautnya sama semua perusahaan alat-alat mandi itu." Ucapku yang sudah mulai jengkel dengan orang ini. Gila aja kali nih orang!

"Oke, jadi saya akan datang kerumah anda hari ini juga di Jalan Maju Nggak Mundur Terus di Kelurahan Pojokan L.A."

Hah? Itu bukan alamat rumah gue kaleee!

"Pak, kayaknya Bapak salah sambung deh."

"Masa sih? Ini dengan karyawan perusahaan kami, Hatsune Mikuo bukan?"

"Saya Hatsune Miku," ucapku cengo.

"Oh, mungkin kami hanya salah sambung. Dan Mbak masuk di salah sambung di G*n FM!"

"#%$^#%&^$%##^*&(%43$%!#" Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari ini kata-kata mutiaraku keluar lagi. Udah aja karena kesel langsung aku tutup tuh telepon dan memasukan nomer telepon yang lainnya. Mudah-mudahan gak salah sambung kayak tadi lagi deh.

"Hallo?"

"Maaf. Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan. Segera isi ulang dan dapatkan bonus jalan-jalan bersama Mpok Nori ke Terowongan Casablanca dan menginap di Posko Banjir selama tiga hari berturut-turut."

"&^&$%#%*^&*%*$(&%*&^$^&$%*&%&^w$%%$#$" Uargh!

Ok! Ok! Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini! Mampus saja kau BaKaito Shion! Benahi saja genteng rumahmu sendiri!

"Mbak… Mbak… Ngapain belaga kayak orang gila didepan rumah saya?"

"Apa lo-"

Eh? … Aku diem bentar dan meresapinya sambil minum N* Greentea. Bentar… Nih botol gue dapet darimana dah? Au ah… Oke, biar aku jelaskan apa yang aku lihat didepanku sekarang ini. Laki-laki dengan wajah suram, hidup yang suram, dan aura suram (Ririn: Itu mah kamu~! #disekep negi).

"Kaito BAKAAA!" jeritanku mungkin terdengar sampai ke Planet Venus. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Karena ada Venus di ujung jariku (Ririn: Jangan promosi, eh ==).

"Hahaha… Ngapa lo muka lo kayaknya udah suram banget tuh?" tanya Kaito dengan entengnya.

"LO TEGA BANGET NGASIH GUE ALAMAT PALSU!"

"Hah?" Kaito cengo. Aku ikutan cengo. "Cek lagi deh alamat yang gue kasih," ucap Kaito. Aku pun melihatnya.

"Jalan Pinggir Empang, kelurahan Rawa Kodok. Alamat… Mbok ****."

Aku cengo membacanya. Ternyata aku emang salah bawa alamat…

"WAKAKAKAKAK! Makanya kalau mau ke rumah orang pastiin dulu lo bawa alamat yang bener apa kagak!" Habis deh seharian aku diketawain sama Kaito. Huwaaa~ Mama~ Hidupku hari ini kejam sekali~ Huwaaa~~!

End...

* * *

><p>Ririn: Yeiy! Ririn menang!(?) #disumpel negi lagi.<p>

Miku: Kejam!

Ayu Ting Ting: Kejam!

Roy Suryo: Kejam!

Ririn: Wah loh? Kok bisa-bisanya malah pada demo disini nih?

Yamigawa: Mungkin mereka laper…

Ame: Mungkin mereka mau UTS…

Ririn: == #sweatdrop.

Rizuka: Ririn kejam~

Ririn: Uh… Well, fic ini buat Merodine yang lain kok yang mau UTS. Aku sih udah duluan~ :D

Yamigawa: Ikutan update "Ghost Lens" ah.

Ririn: Yaudah deh… Buat yang lagi mau ngehadepin UTS sukses semua ya minna~ Ririn mendoakan yang terbaik buat readers semua~

Rizuka: By the way, please review this story ya ^^

Yamigawa: Kalo gak, nanti UTSnya remed semua loh #diceburin ke jurang.

Ririn: Udah ah. Akhir kata, R~E~V~I~E~W~!


End file.
